dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
BTS
Profile *'Group name:' 방탄소년단 / Bangtan Boys *'International:' BTS (Bangtan Boys; Beyond The Scene) *'Korea:' 방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) *'Japan:' 防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) *'China:' 防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) *'Official color/s:' Black and White *'Oficial fanclub name:' A.R.M.Y. *'Music genres:' R&B, Hip-Hop, EDM, K-pop, etc. *'Debut date:' 2013-Jun-13 *'Talent agencies:' *'Korea:' Big Hit Entertainment *'Japan:' Def Jam Recordings Members *Rap Monster (랩몬스터) (Leader, Rapper and Dancer) *Jin (진) (Vocals and Dancer) *Suga (슈가) (Rapper and Dancer) *J-Hope (제이홉) (Rapper, Vocals and Dancer) *Jimin (지민) (Vocals and Dancer) *V (Vocals and Dancer) *Jungkook (정국) (Vocals, rapper, dancer and maknae) About BTS Pre-Debut The Bangtan Boys group became known in mid-2011, the agency was making all sort of preparations and were auditioning throughout 2010 to find a male group based on hip-hop. The agency started a special audition named Hit It, and after selecting the members that would comprise the new group, they would also announce a name for the new group as well. The group was going to debut originally in late 2010, but the ensemble was going to a series of lineup changes during the training process, and because of that the group's debut was postponed. The only one of the original lineup that was retained is Rap Monster (랩몬스터). ;More about BTS Films *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) TV Shows *'2018:' The tonight show with Jimmy Fallon (25.09) USA *'2018:' The Ellen Show (25.05) USA *'2017:' TV Tokyo Japan Countdown (3.06) *'2017:' SBS News 8 (3.06.17, Interview) *'2017:' The Late Late Show! (30.11) USA *'2017:' Jimmy Kimmel Live! (30.11) USA *'2017:' The Ellen Show (28.11) USA *'2017:' Please Take Care of My Refrigerator - Jin & Jimin *'2017:' (JTBC) Knowing Bros (23.09) *'2017:' Bon Voyage Season 2 (V app) *'2017:' Run, BTS! S2 (VLive) *'2017:' BTS Gayo Track S2 (VLive) *'2017:' Hello Conselor - Jin & Jimin *'2017:' Idol Party (07.03) *'2017:' Shin Yang Nam Show (23.02) *'2017:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01) *'2017:' Law of the Jungle - Jin (06.01) *'2016:' Star Show 360 (16.11) *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (15.09) *'2016:' King of Mask Singer ep. 71 & 72 - JungKook *'2016:' SBS God’s Workplace - Jimin & J-Hope *'2016:' Duet Song Festival - RM (01.07) *'2016:' SBS Star King - RM, J-Hope & Jimin *'2016:' Bon Voyage (VLive) *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (09-10.02.09) *'2016:' The boss is watching (Lunar Year Special) (06.02) *'2016:' SBS Star King ep.433 - V & J-Hope (12.01) *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae - Jimin, J-Hope & Jungkook (24.12) *'2015:' Arirang After School Club ep. 191 (22.12) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (16.12) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic - V, Jimin & J-Hope (11.11) *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09) *'2015:' Running Man ep. 265 - RM (20.09) *'2015:' Run, BTS! (VLive) *'2015:' BTS Gayo Track (VLive) *'2015:' YamanTV (29.06) *'2015:' YamanTV (22.06) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06) *'2015:' Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2014:' A Song for You ep. 12 (14.10) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 95 (26.08) *'2014:' Jjang Interview *'2014:' 4 Things Show ep. 3 *'2014: Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 70 - RM, Jimin & Jungkook (28.05) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (30.04) *'2014:' Beatles Code (25.03) With Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 46 (26.2) *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club ep. 24 (25.09) *'2013:' '7color Concert' Reality Shows *'28/3/2018:' Burn The Stage (YouTube Red) *'2017:' BTS Bon Voyage Season 2 (VLive) *'2016:' BTS Bon Voyage (VLive) *'2014:' MNET BTS American Hustle Life *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King TV Show Theme Songs *''Don't Leave Me - Signal OST (2018) *''Even If I Die, It's You'' by V & Jin - Hwarang: The Beginning OST (2016) Radio Shows *'2017:' Power FM Cultwo Show (21.09) *'2016:' SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (20.10) *'2016:' Power FM Cultwo Show (13.10) *'2016:' Power FM Cultwo Show (12.05) *'2015:' Changmin’s Music Plaza (20.12) *'2015:' MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (02.07) *'2015:' SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (29.06) *'2015:' MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (21.05) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05) *'2015:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03) - Without RM *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01) - Jimin, J-Hope *'2014:' Volumen Up Radio (12.09) *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09) - Jimin *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08) - RM, Suga *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06) Concert Tours *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2014' *October 17, 18 y 19 - Seoul, South Korea - AX Korea *November 13 - Kobe, Japan - Kobe International Hall *November 16 - Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo International Forum Hall *December 07 - Manila, Philippines - MOA Arena *December 13 - Singapore, Malaysia - Xingyu Perfoming Arts Center *December 20 - Bangkok, Thailand - Chaengwattana Hall *'BTS 1st Japan Tour "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes" 2015' *February 10 & 11 - Tokyo *February 13 & 14 - Osaka *February 17 - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya *February 19 - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka *'BTS 2nd World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2015' *March 08 - Taipei, Taiwan - Taipei New City Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Center *June 06 - Taipei, Malaysia - Mega Star Arena *July 10 - Sydney, Australia - UNSW Roundhouse *July 12 - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne Plenary Convention And Exhibition Centre *July 16 - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater *July 18 - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater *July 24 - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater *July 26 - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia *July 29 - Mexico - Mexico Pabellon Oeste *July 31 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Audio Club *August 02 - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena *August 08 - Bangkok, Thailand - Thunder Dome *August 29 - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTS 1st Concert "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins" 2015' *March 28 & 29 - Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Park Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage" 2015' *November 27, 28 & 29 - Seoul, South Korea - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *December 08 & 09 - Yokohama, Japan - Yokohama Arena *December 26 - Kobe, Japan - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue" 2016' *May 07 & 08 - Seoul, South Korea - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *June 09 - Taipei, Taiwan - Hsinchuang Gymnasium *June 18 - Macau, China - Studio City Event Center *July 02 - Najing, China - Wutaishan Sports Center *July 12 & 13 - Osaka, Japan - Osaka Jo-Hall *July 15 & 16 - Nagoya, Japan - Gaishi Hall *July 23 - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium *July 30 - Manila, Philippines - Moa Arena *August 06 - Bangkok, Thailand - Indoor Stadium *August 13 & 14 - Tokyo, Japan - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'BTS Live Trilogy Episode III "The Wings Tour" 2017' *February 18 & 19 - Seoul, South Korea - Gocheok Sky Dome *March 11 & 12 - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena *March 19 & 20 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Citi Bank Hall *March 23 & 24 - New York, EEUU - Prudential Center *March 29 - Chicago, EEUU - Allstate Arena *April 01 & 02 - California, EEUU - Honda Center *April 22 & 23 - Bangkok, Thailand - Impact Arena *April 29 - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition *May 06 & 07 - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena *May 13 & 14 - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *May 26 - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena *May 30, 31 & June 01 - Osaka, Japan - Osaka Jo Hall *June 07 - Hiroshima, Japan - Hiroshima Green Arena *June 14 & 15 - Nagoya, Japan - Nippon Gaishi Hall *June 20, 21 & 22 - Saitama, Japan - Saitama Super Arena *June 24 & 25 - Fukuoka, Japan - Marine Messe Fukuoka *July 01 & 02 - Sapporo, Japan - Makomanai Sekisui Heim Ice Arena *October 14 & 15 - Osaka, Japan - Kyocera Dome *October 21 & 22 - Taipei, Taiwan - Multipurpose Gymnasium National *November 04 - Macau - Cotai Arena *December 08, 09 & 10 - Seoul, South Korea - Gocheok Sky Dome *'BTS World Tour "Love Yourself" 2018-2019' *August 25 & 26 - Seoul, South Korea - Seoul Olympic Stadium *September 05, 06, 08 & 09 - Los Angeles, EEUU - Staples Center *September 12 - California, EEUU - Oracle Arena *September 15 & 16 - Texas, EEUU - Forth Worth Convention Center *September 20, 22 & 23 - Hamilton, Canada - First Ontario Centre *September 28 & 29 - New Jersey, EEUU - Prudential Center *October 02 & 03 - Chicago, EEUU - United Center *October 6 - New York, EEUU - Citi Field Stadium *October 09 & 10 - London, England - The O2 Arena *October 13 - Amsterdam, Netherlands - Ziggo Dome *October 16 & 17 - Berlin, Germany - Mercedes Benz Arena *October 19 & 20 - Paris, France - Accors Hotels Arena *November 13 & 14 - Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo Dome *November 21, 22 & 23 - Osaka, Japan - Kyocera Dome *January 12 & 13 - Nagoya, Japan - Nagoya Dome *February 16 & 17 - Fukuoka, Japan - Fukuoka Yahuoku! Dome Concert/Festival Appearances *'2013:' *Y-Star Live Power Music Festival (03/08) *'2014:' *Music Bank en México (30/10) *'2016:' *The Award Ceremony of Women’s Korean Basketball League (07/03) *The 8th K-POP Festival Zepp Sapporo (Winter Special) on BS Skaper (26/03) *KCON Abu Dhabi (02/04) *KBS1 Open Concert (10/04) *MBC Music Core 500th Special Episode (16/04) *KCON France (02/06) *KCON NY (25/06) *Nonsan Year-End Concert (22/12) *USF Ulsan Summer Festival (30/07) *KCON LA (31/07) *MBC Show Champion in Manila (03/09) *Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (07/09) *K-POP World Festival in Changwon (30/09) *Busan One Asia Festival (01/10) *DMC Festival (08/10) *Geumsan County One Heart Concert (22/12) *'2017:' *KCON MEXICO (17-18/03) *Sky Festival (03/09) *2017 S&F Music Festival Global K-Pop Super Concert in Daejeon (24/09) *2017 Kpop World Festival in Changwon (29/09) *AMA's (20/11) *'2018:' *iHeartMusic Radio Awards (12/03) *27th Lotte Duty Free Family Concert (22/06) *SBS SUPER CONCERT en TAIPEI (07/07) *America's Got Talent (12/09) Endorsements *Korea Yakult (2018) *Coca Cola (2018, with Park Bo Gum) *LG Smartphones (2018, Global) *PUMA (2018, Global) *KB Kookmin (2018) *Yahoo WiFi (2018) *MEDIHEAL (2017-2018) *LOTTE DUTY FREE (2017-2018) *VT Cosmetics (2017-2018) *I.SEOUL.U (2017-2018) *UNICEF & BTS 'LOVE MYSELF' campaign (2017-2018) *Smart TV (2017-2018) *SK TELECOM (2016-2018) *Smart Uniform (2016-2018) *BBQ (2016-2017, Fried Chicken Brand) *SNOW App (2016) *KBS Talk Talk Korea (2016) *Tales Runner games (2016) *CECI's CLEAN Perfume (2016) *PUMA (2015-2017, South Korea) *RM for "K'ha wah Coffe" (2015, with Jimin of AOA & Iron) Recognitions *'2013' *Soompi Awards: Rookie Of The Year *SBS Pop Asia Awards: Best Rookie Group *MelOn Music Awards: Best New Artist *'2014' *Pops In Seoul: Rising Star 2014 *Yin Yue Tai 2nd V Chart Awards: Top New Artist *5rd K-Pop Convention Filipinas: Best New Artist 2013 *Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Best New Artist (Male Group) *23rd Seoul Music Awards: Best New Artist *28th Golden Disk Awards: New Rising Star *'2015' *SBS MTV The Show (05/05): "I Need U" *Mnet M! Countdown (07/05): "I Need U" *KBS Music Bank (08/05): "I Need U" *SBS MTV The Show (12/05): "I Need U" *MBC Show Champion (13/05): "I Need U" *22nd MTV Europe Music Awards: Best Korean Act *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best World Perfomer *MelOn Music Awards: Best Dance (Male) *SBS MTV The Show (08/12): "Run" *MBC Show Champion (09/12): "Run" *KBS Music Bank (11/12): "Run" *MBC Show Champion (16/12): "Run" *Japan Gold Disc Awards: Best 3 New Artist (Asia) *Japan Gold Disc Awards: New Artist of the Year *4th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: World Rookie Award *24th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang Award *29th Golden Disk Awards: Bonsang Award *'2016' *KBS Music Bank (08/01): "Run" *30th Golden Disk Awards: Disk Bonsang *25th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *Soompi Awards: Best Choreograghy (2015) *Soompi Awards: Best Stage Outfit (2015) *Soompi Awards: Breakout Artist (2015) *5th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: K-Pop World Hallyu Star *Mnet M! Countdown (12/05): "Fire" *KBS Music Bank (13/05): "Fire" *SBS Inkigayo (15/05): "Fire" *MBC Show Champion (19/10): "Blood, Sweat & Tears" *Mnet M! Countdown (20/10): "Blood, Sweat & Tears" *KBS Music Bank (21/10): "Blood, Sweat & Tears" *SBS Inkigayo (23/10): "Blood, Sweat & Tears" *SBS MTV The Show (25/10): "Blood, Sweet & Tears" *KBS Music Bank (28/10): "Blood, Sweet & Tears" *Korean Popular Culture And Arts Awards: Minister Of Culture Award *Asia Artist Awards: Best K-Pop Artist Award *Asia Artist Awards: Best Icon Award *MelOn Music Awards: Top 10 Artist (BTS) *MelOn Music Awards: Album Of The Year *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Dance Performance Male Group (Blood, Sweet & Tears) *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Artist Of The Year *'2017' *31th Golden Disk Awards: Disk Bonsang *31th Golden Disk Awards: Global K-Pop Artist Award *26th Seoul Music Awards: Best Music Video (Blood, Sweet & Tears) *26th Seoul Music Awards: Male Dance Performence (Blood, Sweet &Tears) *26th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *26th Seoul Music Awards: Record of the Year (Album: WINGS) *6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: V Live Global Popularity Award *6th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Album of the Year - 4st Quarter 'WINGS' *MBC Show Champion (22/02): "Spring Day" *Mnet M! Countdown (23/02): "Spring Day" *KBS Music Bank (24/02): "Spring Day" *SBS Inkigayo (26/02): "Spring Day" *12th Annual Soompi Awards: Album of the Year *12th Annual Soompi Awards: Song of the year *YinYueTai 5th V-Chart Award: Best Stage Performance *9th Shorty Awards: Best Music *Billboard Music Awards: Top Social Artist *53th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Artist Award *15th Brand Of The Year Awards: Artist of the Year *Teen Choice Awards: Choice International Artist *Kids' Choice Awards Mexico: Favorite International Artist *Soribada Awards: New Korean Wave Artist Award *SBS MTV The Show (26/09): "DNA" *MBC Show Champion (27/09): "DNA" *Mnet M! Countdown (28/09): "DNA" *KBS Music Bank (29/09): "DNA" *SBS Inkigayo (01/10): "DNA" *Mnet M! Countdown (05/10): "DNA" *KBS Music Bank (06/10): "DNA" *SBS Inkigayo (08/10): "DNA" *KBS Music Bank (13/10): "DNA" (Triple Corona) *SBS Inkigayo (15/10): "DNA" (Triple Corona) *The Show BOF Awards: Global Trend Award *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Music Video *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Best Asian Style in Hong Kong *Mnet Asian Music Awards: Artist of the Year *MelOn Music Awards: Top 10 Artist (BTS) *MelOn Music Awards: Best Music Video *MelOn Music Awards: Global Artist (BTS) *MelOn Music Awards: Song of the Year *Korean Updates Awards: Best Choreography *Korean Updates Awards: Album of the Year *'2018' *32th Golden Disk Awards: Digital Bonsang *32th Golden Disk Awards: Disc Bonsang *32th Golden Disk Awards: Disc Daesang (Album of the Year) *Naver V App Awards: Global Artist Top 10 *27th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang *27th Seoul Music Awards: Daesang Grand Award *All The K-Pop Awards: The Bigwig *All The K-Pop Awards: Best of the Best *7th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Album of the Year - 1st Quarter (WINGS : You Never Walk Alone) *7th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Album of the Year - 3st Quarter (Love Yourself: 承 'HER') *15th Korean Music Awards: Musician of the Year *iHeartRadio Music Awards: Best Fan Army *iHeartRadio Music Awards: Best Boy Band *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Favorite Global Music Star *13th Annual Soompi Awards: Best Collaboration "Mic Drop Remix (BTS x Desiigner x Steve Aoki)" *13th Annual Soompi Awards: Best Choreography "DNA" *13th Annual Soompi Awards: FUSE Music Video of the Year "Spring Day" *13th Annual Soompi Awards: Song of the Year "DNA" *13th Annual Soompi Awards: Album of the Year "You Never Walk Alone" *13th Annual Soompi Awards: Artist of the Year *The Hall Of Stars Awards: World Category *The Hall Of Stars Awards: Spain Category *Billboard Music Awards: Top Social Artist *KBS Music Bank (25/05): "Fake Love" *MBC Show! Music Core (26/05): "Fake Love" *SBS Inkigayo (27/05): "Fake Love" *MBC Show Champion (30/05): "Fake Love" *Mnet M! Countdown (31/05): "Fake Love" *KBS Music Bank (01/06): "Fake Love" *MBC Show! Music Core (02/06): "Fake Love" *SBS Inkigayo (03/06): "Fake Love" *Mnet M! Countdown (07/06): "Fake Love" *KBS Music Bank (08/06): "Fake Love" (Triple Corona) *MBC Show! Music Core (09/06): "Fake Love" (Triple Corona) *SBS Inkigayo (10/06): "Fake Love" (Triple Corona) *Radio Disney Music Awards: Best Dance Track *Radio Disney Music Awards: Best Duo/Group *Radio Disney Music Awards: Best Song that Makes You Smile *Radio Disney Music Awards: Fiercest Fans *Teen Choice Awards: Choice Fandom *Teen Choice Awards: Choice International Artist *Kid's Choice Awards Mexico: Best Fandom *Kid's Choice Awards Mexico: Favorite Global Music Star *iHeartRadio MMVAs: Fan Fave Duo or Group *54th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Artist Award *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: The Global Social Artist Award *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Bonsang *Soribada Best K-Music Awards: Daesang *KBS Music Bank (31/08): "IDOL" *SBS Inkigayo (02/09): "IDOL" *MBC Show Champion (05/09): "IDOL" *KBS Music Bank (07/09): "IDOL" *MTV Video Music Awards Japan: Best Group Video - International (Fake Love) *SBS Inkigayo (09/09): "IDOL" *MBC Show Champion (12/09): "IDOL" *KBS Music Bank (14/09): "IDOL" (Triple Corona) *SBS Inkigayo (16/09): "IDOL" (Triple Corona) *2018 American Music Awards: Favorite Social Artist *2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (5th Class) *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Best International Group *BBC Radio 1 Teen Awards: Best Social Media Stars *BreakTudo Awards: Best International Group *BreakTudo Awards: Best K-pop Male Group *BreakTudo Awards: K-pop Group Favorite *BreakTudo Awards: Best Fandom *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Grand Prize - Music: "Fake Love", "IDOL" *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Artist of the Year - Music *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Fabulous Award - Music: "Fake Love", "IDOL" *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Korean Tourism Appreciation Award - Music: "Fake Love", "IDOL" *3rd Asia Artist Awards: Popularity Award - Music: "Fake Love", "IDOL" Trivia *Before they made their official debut, they already had more than 2000 fans subscribed to their cyber cafe. *During the recording of their reality show, American Hustle Life, they traveled to the city of Los Angeles, in the United States. They learned about Hip Hop from artists such as Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, among others. *They revealed in a Kpopism interview that they consider their strengths to be: their music with which fans can feel identified and find comfort, their presentations and the friendship they have with each other. *BTS has become the first and only artist to receive an official double million Gaon certification. *BTS has appeared on the cover of TIME Global. *BTS has become the first K-pop artist to win an award at the American Music Awards. *On October 8, 2018, it was revealed to several media outlets that BTS is the first idol group to receive the Korean Government's Medal of Cultural Merit, and its members are the youngest people to ever accept it. *BTS is the first Korean artist to speak in front of the UN General Assembly. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Twitter @ BTS_twt Category:K-Pop Group